Herbal Essences
by Allodoxaphobia
Summary: The Herbal Essences pay a visit to Sesshoumaru. Woo hoo!!! It's finally finished!! Even though it took me forever. I really wasn't even working on it...I'm so ashamed. You know you wanna read it.
1. Sesshoumaru

Danni: At the request of my friend I have made this fic.  
  
Mizu: This possible one-shot fic.  
  
Danni: Most likely will be.  
  
Zides: Well on the story.  
  
Toki and Zoey: *drinking out of a bottle of sake* None of us own Sesshoumaru or Herbal Essences.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sesshoumaru: *turns on the shower with only a towel on. Once he gets it to his likings he spots a   
bottle and picks it up* Herbal Essences? *sniffs it pull his face away* Strong.  
  
Three guy suddenly pop up out of no where in tight black shirts and black pants  
  
Men: She's got the- WHAT THE HELL?!?!  
  
Sesshoumaru: What are you doing in my bathroom?  
  
Guy #1: Are you a guy? Cause if you're a girl you might want to consider breast implants.  
  
Guy #2: I think it's a guy. *pulls towel off*   
  
Sesshoumaru: *twitch twitch*  
  
Guy #1: Ack! It is a guy!  
  
Guy #3: I think he looks kinda sexy. *smiles seductively at Sesshoumaru*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Gets fed up and slices their heads off with his claws*  
  
Two girls pop out of no where  
  
Danni: Ew. You should pick that up.  
  
Leila: Yes, it's very unsanitary.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Who are you?  
  
Danni: *looks down* awhoo woo woo........  
  
Leila: *also looks down* Whoa that's BI- *mouth is covered by Danni's hand*  
  
Danni: I think you should put this on. *hand him a towel*   
  
Sesshoumaru: *puts in on still looking at them*  
  
Danni: Leila hurry up and take the picture.  
  
Leila: But he's wearing a towel now! *pouts*  
  
Danni: Yeah that is sad.....OH YOU CAN STILL SEE HIS CHEST!  
  
Leila: Good point. *takes a picture*  
  
Sesshoumaru: What was that?  
  
Danni: Time to go! Oh wait I want the bottle of Shampoo!  
  
Leila: No time for that idiot!  
  
they disappear  
  
Sesshoumaru: *sniffs the air to check if anyone else is there. He open the cap to the herbal Essences   
bottle again and looks around to make sure no more guys pop out. Seeing no one he takes a shower.*  
  
Else where  
  
Leila: Dannielle...did you remember to put film in the camera?  
  
Danni: *slaps head* I knew I forget something.  
  
Leila: *hits her* You idiot!  
  
Danni: oro no da...@.@  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*end*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Danni: Well that's done. Leila is the one who requested I make that into a ff.  
  
Mizu: How odd.  
  
Zides: Think she'll get any reviews?  
  
Zoey: *drinks some sake* Possibly.  
  
Toki: Well if you review for this please answer the question below.  
  
What would you do if the Herbal Essences guy popped up when you were about to a when you were   
taking a shower?  
  
WAN 


	2. Inuyasha

Danni: Another one! Except I'm doing Inu-Yasha this time!  
  
Zides: sarcastically Yay.  
  
Danni: Oh shut up.  
  
Zoey: On too the chapter! :D  
  
Toki: *nods and drinks sake*  
  
Mizu: We don't own Inu-Yasha or Herbal Essences. We also don't own Desert Rose  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu-Yasha: I can't believe Kagome's making me take a shower now! *Turns on the water to his likings. Spot's the Herbal Essences shampoo bottle* Hm? What's this? *Picks up the bottle and sniffs it* What the hell is this stuff?!  
  
Three different men form before pop up also wearing tight black shirts and black pants  
  
Men: She's got the ur-  
  
Inu-Yasha: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?!?!  
  
Guy 4: What? A guy?  
  
Guy 5: Hey nice ears can I pet them? *Doesn't give Inu-Yasha a chance to reply and feels them*  
  
Inu-Yasha: -_-;  
  
Guy 4: Are they real?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Yes they're real!!  
  
Guy 6: Oh oh My turn My turn!!  
  
Guy 4: No! I'm next!  
  
Guy 6: Bitch! Back the hell up!  
  
Guy 4: Oh no you didn't!  
  
Inu-Yasha: *kills them all with his claws* Feh! Now Kagome's gonna bitch about it. Oh well I'll clean it up later.  
  
The same two girl from before pop up  
  
Leila: Damn it! He's wearing a towel!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Who the hell are you?!  
  
Danni: *listening to a CD* I dream of rain. E-lay e-lay. I dream of Gardens in the desert sand. I wake in pain e-lay e-lay. I dream of love as time runs through my hands.  
  
Leila: Dannielle! The camera!  
  
Danni: *takes of headphone* Huh? Camera? Oops.  
  
Leila: You forgot it?!?!  
  
Danni: I wanted to listen to my CD though! *Pouts*  
  
Leila: First the film now the entire camera?!?!  
  
Danni: Err.. Sorry?  
  
Leila: Sure you are. Let's go before he decides to kill us!  
  
Danni: Okay.  
  
They disappear  
  
Inu-Yasha: This day just keeps getter weirder and weirder. *Looks at the dead body* Guess I'll pick it up after the shower. *Takes a shower*  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Leila: Now what are your objectives?  
  
Danni: To bring a camera AND film.  
  
Leila: Now write that 50 time!  
  
Danni: Awww.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cin of an Angel: That's reasonable. I would probably do the same. Well this was gonna be a one-shot but I wanted to do one of Inu-Yasha too. I might do Kagome, Miroku, and Sango too.  
  
La-Rina Ahoui(aka Leila): Well I didn't see yer other one. And I'm not that bad...okay yes I am. The other story's hard tho! *Whines* You write it!!  
  
ZodiacWiz: Well thank you for the complement. ^_^  
  
Fangirl: Lovely plans ya got going there. Well I did continue tho using Inu- Yasha. Thanks for the pic! ^_^  
  
Miko-chan: Well I never said I had the best memory in the world. It's actually REALLY bad. -_- And I think they would be huge too. Whoa. God bless you too! ^_^  
  
Littleowl: Thank you! ^_^ Hi! Kaasan 2. Muahahahaha. Ahem-I mean- Well here's another one like it. (Only using Inu-Yasha)  
  
Danni: And that's all! Thank you all for the review!! Hope you liked this one!  
  
Mizu: She's too stupid to remember to bring the film. And in this case the camera.  
  
Danni: Am not! I just don't have a good memory...^^;  
  
Zides: You have a horrible one.  
  
Zoey: *nods and drinks sake  
  
Toki: He's right you do.  
  
Danni: Oh shut up! Well Bai!! Oh BTW here's what I'd do if the Herbal Essences people popped up on me: Scream then bust their head through the window then walk away like nothing happened.  
  
WAN 


	3. Miroku's turn

Ya know. I REALLY didn't think I was gonna make another chapter fer this. It was originally supposed to be a one-shot. But I wanted to make a one of Miroku. Let's see. I hope I won't do nothing stupid this time.  
  
Zides: You probably will.  
  
Danni: MEANIE!!!  
  
Zides: Your point? *WHAP* I see it now. -_-o  
  
Danni: Good.  
  
Toki: *takes a sip of her sake* I've been meaning to ask.  
  
Zoey: What the hell is film.  
  
Toki: And camera. What are those.  
  
Mizu: You can't be that stupid.  
  
Zoey: Excuse us for not growing up on earth!  
  
Danni: Um..... I can't explain camera's. I didn't make 'em.  
  
Leila: *walks into the realm* Um, it's like a painting except it does it instantly. So whatever pose you're in when they push the button that's what will show up.  
  
Toki and Zoey: ....um okay.  
  
Danni: *looks around* I hope you didn't bring anyone else with you.  
  
Leila: ^_^;;; Why would you say that??  
  
Danni: I'm just making sure. Now did you?  
  
Leila: *looks at the ceiling* Well.....  
  
Zoey: *raises an eyebrow* Aren't we at the story yet?  
  
Danni: You lucky she said that or I would hurt ya  
  
Zoey: My English isn't that bad!!  
  
Danni: Yes it is  
  
Zoey: Shut up woman.  
  
Danni: And she was wondering why we weren't at the story yet  
  
Danni: Anyways, UNTO THE STORY!!  
  
Zides: You spelled that wrong  
  
Danni: Shut up  
  
Mizu: Disclaimer? *shrugs* We don't own those people from that show called Inu-Yasha  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku: *turns the water on to his liking. Usually stuff. You know the routine. Spots yet ANOTHER bottle of Herbal Essences. (They seem to pop out of no where these days)* Hm? What's this? *picks it up and looks at it* Is it some kind of potion? *opens it up*  
  
Three guys pop up. In the usual outfits. Different from before  
  
Guys: She's got the........urge?  
  
Miroku: I would have preferred that women pop up over men. Who are you?  
  
Guy 1: Um, we're the hair washers.  
  
Miroku: I can wash my hair by myself. So if you don't mind I ask that you leave. And in this place you come from would you be kind enough to send women next time?  
  
Guy 2: I guess we can try.  
  
Miroku: You're too kind. You may leave now.  
  
Guy 3: Okay.  
  
Guys: *leave*  
  
Miroku: Now that that's over with. *turns to the shower*  
  
Leila and Danni pop in  
  
Danni: Okay I made sure to bring to camera AND the film this time.  
  
Leila: Good. Now take the picture.  
  
Miroku: Excuse me?  
  
Danni: Yeeeeeeeeeeeees?  
  
Miroku: You wouldn't happen to have been sent by three guys in tight black shirts and pants by any chance now would you?  
  
Danni: *looks at Leila* I don't think we were.  
  
Leila: I think we may have seen some on our way here but they didn't send us.  
  
Both: No.  
  
Miroku: *sighs* I should have known.  
  
Danni: Anyways, can you said still?  
  
Miroku: *blinks* Hm? Like this? *stands still*  
  
Danni: That's fine. *takes the picture* Thank you for your patience. Now, since you've been such a good boy, *reaches into bag* You get a lolly pop! *hands it to him* Bai now. *waves*  
  
Leila: *waves too*  
  
Leila and Danni disappear  
  
Miroku: Interesting people. *looks at the lolly pop and sets it down* Now for the shower.  
  
In the realm  
  
Danni: Hm? Miroku looks all fuzzy.  
  
Leila: Huh? Let me see that. *takes the picture from her* Dannielle...  
  
Danni: Yeeeeeeeeeeeees?  
  
Leila: *in an annoyed tone* That's your finger.  
  
Danni: It is? *looks at it* Well what d'ya it IS my finger. Oopsy daisy.  
  
Leila: *growls*  
  
Danni: *runs*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Danni: There we go. Happy ending ne?  
  
Zoey: That's a happy ending?  
  
Toki: Okay then  
  
Leila: I HOPE there's another part to this.  
  
Danni: *waves her off* Dun worry. There's one more chapter then we's finished.  
  
Zides: Our creator is an idiot.  
  
Danni: *talking to the crickets* Am not!  
  
Korogi Aoi: Curee cree curee.  
  
Danni: *glares at it* Don't make me step on you.  
  
Korogi Aoi: *hops away*  
  
Danni: Now, if you are kind enough to review I ask that you answer this question.  
  
What does WAN mean?  
  
Danni: There it goes. Now peace out y'all.  
  
WAN 


	4. Me Little notechan

Yes this is my strange little note....y'all know y'all like it. Ahem anyways. Don't forget to read Miroku's part!! Oh yeah, and I don't own Leila....or Herbal Essences. Well, BAI!!!!!!!!!  
  
WAN 


	5. Me Little notechan the second

I am about to right the next chapter of Herbal Essences. But I wanted to know if anyone wanted me to include Sango, Shippou, and Kagome in one chapter. Having one big finally go BOOM!!!!!!!!!! Okay not boom but yea. So tell Dannielle-chan what you think.  
  
WAN 


	6. The Finale!

Danni: It's been years hasn't it?  
  
Zoey: Months.  
  
Danni: Whatever. I was gonna delete this story for some reasons but then I was like nah, I got good reviews for it. I was gonna change some things around but then I was like nah, I'm too lazy.  
  
Toki: Way too lazy.  
  
Danni: I'm so ashamed. It took me forever to start typing this up. I don't even have a legitimate reason. I'm so ashamed. Well, this is my very last chapter. Thenks to all those who reviewed. I'll see if I can thank y'all all at the end.  
  
Zides: Lazy ass.  
  
Danni: SH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! In this one my companion will be Ryu, another one of my creations, instead of Leila.  
  
Mizu: Disclaimer? We don't need no stinkin' disclaimer.  
  
******************************************  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru: *in a public bath relaxing for now. *  
  
Inuyasha: So the same thing happened to you two, huh?  
  
Miroku: Yes, I was so shocked I had forgotten to ask them if they would bear my child. *Sighs sadly*  
  
Inuyasha: *sweatdrops* Yeah...  
  
Sesshoumaru: They had taken some strange object out and directed in towards me. There was a bright flash and then they were gone. What strange sorcery.  
  
Inuyasha: Really? They didn't have that when I saw them. They did mention something like cama, kamra, or something like that.  
  
Miroku: I think that's what they call the object.  
  
Sesshoumaru: They better hope this Sesshoumaru doesn't see them again. They fates shall be rather...unpleasant. Hm? *Sees another bright flash*  
  
Inuyasha: Don't tell me it's them again! *Stands up* (AN: They're wearing towels. Sorry for the disappointment.)  
  
Miroku: Let us hope!!  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru: *raise an eyebrow*  
  
Miroku: *sweatdrops* Erk...I mean: Let us hope NOT!! yeah....  
  
Inuyasha: Riiiiiiiiiiight.  
  
Ryu: Tell me again why I'm here.  
  
Danni: Because you seemed like the most suitable replacement for Leila.  
  
Ryu: Uh-huh.  
  
Miroku: It's you again...well one of you...what happened to the other one.  
  
Danni: Do to certain circumstances she is unable to join us this time around. *Coughs*  
  
Miroku: Well, you'll do. *Gets out and kneels before her taking her hand in his* Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?  
  
Ryu: Wow, he MUST be desperate.  
  
Danni: *twitch twitch* Oh stow it!  
  
Inuyasha: You again!  
  
Sesshoumaru: This time you shall not get away! *Stands up ready to strike*  
  
Danni: *quickly takes a picture* Sorry-I'd-love-to-stay-and-chat-and-stare- and-drool-but-I-gotta-go!!!! *Jumps in Ryu's arms and they both disappear. *  
  
Sesshoumaru: *growls*  
  
Inuyasha: Ch. Feh!  
  
Miroku: Well, at least my conscience won't bug me anymore. *Sighs in relief*  
  
Inuyasha: *glares at him* You are one perverted monk.  
  
****************************************  
  
Ryu and Danni: *appear in another bath place*  
  
Danni: I thought I was gonna die! Oh I was scared! Oh I was so scared!!  
  
Ryu: Oh shut it woman. *Noticed were there are* Finally! They're females!  
  
Danni: EH?!?! O_O  
  
Ryu: *takes the camera and takes a picture*  
  
Kagome: HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Covers up*  
  
Sango: Why you!!  
  
Shippo: Hey!!  
  
All three: *starts throwing various objects at them*  
  
Ryu: *dodging them*  
  
Danni: *getting hit* What did I do?!?!?!  
  
Ryu: Well, I got what I wanted. Time to go. *Grabs her and disappears*  
  
Kagome: I can't believe them!!  
  
Sango: The nerve! And what was that thing?!  
  
Kagome: A camera! *Gasps* They took pictures of us while we were naked!!  
  
Sango: I swear if I ever get my hands on them!  
  
Shippo: I'll show them next time!  
  
**************Owari**************  
  
Danni: And there you have it folks. Now I'm banned from the Inuyasha world. How sad... Ya know I used to get Owari and Osuwari confused.  
  
Ryu: Bought time you finished this fic.  
  
Danni: Yes many apologies. But on the bright side I finally got the pictures. No mistakes or anything. Even though some were unwanted. *Glares at Ryu*  
  
Ryu: *shrugs* Hey, you dragged me along I mine as well get something out of it.  
  
Danni: But I was the only one who got hit...*sulks*  
  
Toki: Cheer up!! ^_^  
  
Zoey: Yes! Now we can celebrate with lots and lots of sake! Sake to everyone who reviews!! ^_^  
  
Danni: And a copy of one of the pictures!! Kagome and Sango's too I guess if you want...and if my scanner ever starts working or I get a new one I'll draw a picture of that scene and send it to ya! And a picture of a bottle of sake too I guess... hehehehehehehehehe.  
  
Zides: Weirdo...  
  
Danni: I will post a chapter the same time as this to thank all those who review from chapter two on since I had thanked those in who reviewed for chapter one in chapter two. But if there are any that reviewed after that then hopefully I'll get you too. Bai. Sorry for the delay. Oh yes and WAN stands to Wo Ai Ni. I love you in Chinese. A habit I just got into. But I still love you all!!  
  
Mizu: Bye.  
  
Zides: Have a nice life.  
  
Toki: With plenty of sake!  
  
Zoey: Have fun people!!  
  
Ryu: I'd love to say it's been nice knowing you but I don't know you so really...why lie to you?  
  
Danni: BAI BAI!!!!!!!!! MUCH LOVE TO Y'ALL!!!!!!!!!!! MY FIRST COMPLETE FIC EVEN IF IT TOOK FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_______________________________^  
  
WAN  
  
Danni 


	7. Review Replies

Chapter 2  
  
Lonely Angel of Sadness: Very lovely. And it's okay we all have our strange hobbies. I memorize license plates. nyehehehehehehehehe.  
  
ginagurl1234: Ha ha!! Have to have standards right? ^_^  
  
Rath Illuser: You should know by now my memory sucks Rathy Wathy-chan! And don't laugh silently LAUGH LOUD AND PROUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^____________^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Miko-chan: I'm sorry!! *cries* But now I have a pic of them and Miroku! heh heh HEH!!!!!!!!!!!! I use too much of my brain space to remember my stories....^^;;;  
  
AnimeFreakTasuki: Glad you thought it was funny.  
  
kenshin_rocks: No this has no plot at all. And no that's not what my WAN means. But at least you tried. And Kenshin does rock.  
  
Riinuka: Nope, that's not what it means. Funny guess. And I talk to blue crickets because I like crickets. Blame Mulan.  
  
Rath Illuser: I'm so ashamed you don't know what it means. The others are okay but I expected better from you...*shakes head sadly* But that was a funny guess.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Lonely Angel of Sadness: I think you killed him. And does the other chapter make it a little better?  
  
ginagurl1234: Uh...I wrote another chapter....what are you gonna do with that bazooka? ^^;;;  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I: Thenks.  
  
lindy*girl: GAH! Sorry I totally forgot about your suggestion. Much appreciated though.  
  
Rath Illuser: That poor little boy. Having to suffer with YOU taking care of him.... But alls good! As long as your cooking isn't as bad as Rath's....hum...I wonder if you'll live up your name...  
  
Chapter 1 (Any people that reviewed after I posted Chapter two.) Red13: Heh, thankies Aunty. And I'm a very forgetful person.  
  
ginagurl1234: A phone in the shower? Interesting. Wish I had one...  
  
Riinuka: Hem...I'd hate to be them.... No mercy I see.  
  
chibi sakura-chan: And they could reply: Through the bottle of course!! ^_^  
  
Sky-chan: Haha tenkies.  
  
HeLLz ANgel3: *waves* Have fun!! ^_____________^  
  
Rath Illuser: *waves back* Hi Rathy Wathy-chan!! Funny eh? Cool. Do the same as Sesshoumaru-sama? But Rathy Wathy-chan...*whispers loudly* You don't have claws. 


End file.
